


没有人会在足球论坛询问一夜情对象的

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：惯例缺失逻辑考究简介：24岁的吉鲁在经历了那一夜后，念念不忘某人，遂匿名在足球论坛寻求其信息，哪知帖子穿越时空发到了8年后，成为热搜，差点让27岁的某人风评被害。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 3





	没有人会在足球论坛询问一夜情对象的

01.

吉鲁发现自己还是忘不了那个人，都已经过去两天了，训练时偶尔的发呆还是会不自觉出浮现出那个人一边笑，一边垂下眼，轻轻吻上他的画面。

那是一切的开始。

而随后发生的事，美好得像是个奇迹，各种意义上的。

吉鲁回味这些事时，难得的，越想越悲观，哪怕自觉魅力非凡，但总认为，那个仅靠着一个近乎纯洁的吻就勾走自己的人，本质上应该是把自己当做一个过客罢了。

他又转念，或许根本不是自己的魅力，或许只是路灯下那个人像只妖精般放荡而又调皮的恶作剧恰巧选到了自己——如果那时走过的不是自己，他也会跟着别人走的。

吉鲁叹了口气，难道一见钟情是真实存在的么？

他那夜在床上时，活像个懵懂无知的少年，一边迫不及待地动作，一边渴求着承诺似得交出了自己的名字，又着急地问了好多次他的名字，问不到便咬他，总之要留下些什么。

但那个人俏皮地眨眼，没有一点回答的意思，甚至清晨离开时也悄声无息。

若不是那些撩人的呻吟和缠绵的画面还留存在记忆里，吉鲁甚至觉得自己是做了一场奇怪的春梦。

可不论是不是梦，吉鲁发现自己终究还是想要知道他的名字，很想很想。

也想要再见到他。

02.

某足球论坛→讨论区

主题：【求助】看蒙彼利埃主场对阵里尔的那个人，你还在么？

1# 匿名

是偶然间遇到的，在此之前完全是个陌生人吧。

也许是我的魅力吸引到他了，反正他就这样和我上了床。可结束后，我甚至连他的名字都不知道，结果不知道为什么，最近心里总是在想他。

好吧，我承认我恋爱了，一见钟情这种事是不是有点傻。

因为当时看到他手里拿着蒙彼利埃主场对里尔那场球赛的票，所以猜想他可能是个球迷，也许他也会逛这个论坛，发一下看看能不能找到他。

2# 前排吃瓜群众

哇，就这样云淡风轻说出了不得了的事，现在是深夜场么？不过我看不是他被你的魅力吸引，是你被他勾魂了，一夜情这种事算不得真的，楼主做好心理准备。

3#匿名

好吧，感谢提醒，这个帖子我发出来后就有些后悔了。

4# 颜狗自觉认错

嘿嘿嘿，一看标题就知有戏，这是要促成什么大姻缘了么？

楼主，没什么顾忌的话，说一下那个人有什么特征呀，说不定会有认识他的人，能增加你找到他的成功率。

重要的是，那个人长得帅么？身材好么？颜值高么？

5# 匿名

他的个子很矮，大概就1米7几，我比较高，所以刚刚好能整个把他抱入怀里。他的头发是黑色的，板寸头，摸起来不怎么舒服，也不知道留长了是什么样。他的睫毛很长又卷，眼睛是宝石一样的绿色，灯光下有时会变成蓝色，很漂亮，认真地瞧上一眼就会让人陷进去的那种。他和我一样说法语，似乎带着点口音，反而有些可爱。但是他的身材不算好吧，比我那是差多了，哈哈，看起来肉肉的，特别是肚子。不过他的屁股，我发誓，老天，那绝对是你能摸到的最棒的屁股了。

6# 颜狗自觉认错

看楼主这描述啊，我想你真的恋爱了。要是找不到他，希望你能尽早走出阴影。顺便，他的屁股真的很翘么，我碰巧知道一些著名足坛翘臀，不知可否一战？

7# 伦敦指定阿球王

等等，本来只想看戏的我，恍然间觉得这个描述有点眼熟啊...不会吧...@某不愿透露姓名的胖子10号，你快来来品一品！

8# 某不愿透露姓名的胖子10号

卧槽！这简直，等等等等，最近胖子不是在伦敦么？嗯，里尔，天啊，他还在里尔的时侯说不定...这是什么戏码，我要受不了了！！！

9# 没四找四

楼上冷静一下，不要过度兴奋代入你家头牌，说不定只是一个很像的人罢了。

10# 某不愿透露姓名的胖子10号

楼主，小心问一下，那个人的右臂上有没有玫瑰纹身啊？

11# 匿名

有啊！！

你怎么知道，难道你认识他么？能告诉我他的名字么，他现在在哪里？

12# 伦敦指定阿球王

只是，只是一个玫瑰纹身罢了，谁都可以纹一个的嘛...至少！！至少，里尔时期是可以排除了...哈哈哈，应该吧...

13# 某不愿透露姓名的胖子10号

对啊，哈哈哈，胖子最近也在伦敦吧，哪能去法国看里尔对阵蒙彼利埃呀。

14# 蓝月亮无敌

提醒一下，最近是欧冠比赛，你车没有什么比赛任务。

15# 某不愿透露姓名的胖子10号

不要说啦！！没有比赛任务，下午还有训练课呢！再说，我刚刚去看了法甲最近的赛程，哪有什么里尔对阵蒙彼利埃，还是让我们一起帮助楼主找到这个碰巧同样可爱的一夜情对象吧，谢谢。

16# 热鸡儿

帖子被顶到主页了，进来看一看，好大一个瓜呀。路人表示，楼主这描述简直完美契合你车最近状态火热的某球王啊。

17# 伦敦指定阿球王

你还是担心担心你家的联赛吧，他厂都快追上来了。

18# 没四找四

我厂只是一个可怜的保级队啦，不要再奶了，求求你们了。

顺便，楼主去哪里啦，不继续爆料一些事让车子的人安心一下么？不过说真的，最近这些事爆出来的有些多啊，某人也是。

破站流量不愁了啊。

19# 匿名

抱歉，因为我还有训练，所以不能继续聊了。

不过刚刚我记起来一件事，当时他外套里面似乎穿了一件蓝色的球队队服，很奇怪，不是里尔也不是蒙彼利埃的，不过我没看到后面的号码和名字，他似乎不愿意让我看到。

前面我倒是看到了，所以也肯定是球队队服而不是衬衫什么的。右上的球队标志似乎是一只狮子，还有耐克的广告，胸前还有几个英文，读起来有些奇怪，不太像英语。

20# 蓝桥传奇三条杠

哦豁，完蛋。

03.

“这是怎么回事，艾登。”吉鲁在训练间隙拿着手机，一脸严肃地找到了在旁边独自休息的阿扎尔。阿扎尔远远看到他这副严肃的模样，忍不住笑出了声，很快又在对方的逼视下，立刻佯装认真，张嘴问到：“奥利，你在说什么啊？”。

“#蓝军头牌疑似卷入一夜情#”吉鲁把手机递到那人面前，又把相关的推文给他找了出来，都是些猜测和臆想，还贴心地附上了已经有无数条跟帖的原贴地址。其实点进原贴才知道什么都没有，更像是某个人编出来吸引人眼球的故事，而且水平还颇为拙劣，故而虽然上了热搜，但时间很短，除了让蓝军球迷气愤了一小下，并没有激起什么水花。

阿扎尔看到这个标签时皱了皱眉头，毕竟被造谣这种事还是蛮严重的，但在看到原贴后，唇边的笑彻底挂不住了，他握着手机，忽然侧过头去注视着吉鲁，开口的语气竟然有些温柔，差点吓了吉鲁一跳：“奥利，没事的，不用担心。”

“不过，我得帮帮这个可怜的男孩。”阿扎尔接着一本正经地说道，说话的时候不知道为什么一直盯着吉鲁，绿眸子里闪烁着狡黠的光点。

吉鲁被看得不知所措，听完后还颇为不爽地质问了一句：“什么可怜的男孩？”，一下子，阿扎尔发出了一声尖利的近乎哽咽的，憋不住的笑，然后怕好奇的队友投来视线，又忙捂起嘴，抖着肩膀，继续小声地笑了起来。

提醒：惯例缺失逻辑

04.

训练完的吉鲁，回家的路上显得有些恍惚，即使是训练后的劳累也压不住他心里的七上八下。也许，只是也许，他想，既不敢过分期待，又有着强烈的渴望，等会儿打开电脑登陆论坛就会出现的惊喜——那个人会留下些只有自己看得懂的字眼作为回应。

但等到吉鲁真正登陆论坛后，却找不到当时他发出去的那个贴子了。被删了？这让他一瞬间愣在电脑桌前，虽然是第一次在这个论坛发帖，但出于习惯还是很仔细地阅读了发帖须知，应该不会有任何被删帖的可能啊。

他又前前后后翻了翻这个论坛，一点和他那个帖子相关的东西都没有。

难道就这样了么？

吉鲁那夜反复在确认着自己对那个晚上和他同床的人怀有的感情。他想到他路灯下的影子，他俏皮的话语，他绿色的眸子，他肉肉的腹部，他体内的温度，而后逐渐偏离主题，脑中景象愈发旖旎起来。

想了一会儿，吉鲁觉得自己有个部位起了反应，去浴室解决后，红着脸无比肯定一定要找到他。把手放在键盘上后又像个小孩子别扭地认为发帖找人太傻，自己骂自己，可最后还是编辑完那段字，颤颤巍巍地点击了发送。

看到提示框的消息显示发送成功时，吉鲁长舒了一口气，像是踢完了一场90分钟0-0的比赛，以为无望，但最后伤停补时自己绝杀进球了。

但现在，这一切都消失的无影无踪，吉鲁瘫在电脑椅上，长长地叹了口气，移动鼠标，将那个论坛的页面关闭。

这下连他有没有留言都不知道了，那个人可能留了，可能没留，但谁知道呢？

吉鲁开始了每一个陷入失恋的人可能都会做的事——埋怨起对方的不作为来。

“为什么那个时候不告诉我你的名字。”

他坐在电脑椅上开始转圈，边转边在嘴里嘟囔：“好吧，不告诉我也可以。反正你就是想看我着急的样子。可我告诉了你的名字，你应该来找我的。”

如果你也在意我的话。

当然，吉鲁没有把这句说出口，有些话说出口就太吓人了。所以当它在那些话后顺理成章地爬上舌头时，他一个激灵，猛地将其咽回肚子里。

他当然在意我的。

05.

去他的，他根本一点也不在意我，吉鲁在手机上又一次关闭了那个过去几个月他时不时都会看一眼的论坛。

该醒一醒了。

遇到他的日子是2010年10月3号,而现在已经是2011年的2月份了，那个家伙这么久了，肯定已经忘了他的名字。

“吉鲁，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你就是个傻子。”哪有人上了一次床就傻傻地陷进去了，他骂了自己一句，把拳头砸向身下的的座位，对自己依旧在意那个家伙非常生气。再说，他有什么好，又矮又胖，真是的，他有什么好，不就是屁股翘了点嘛。

身边正在穿鞋的队友被吓了一跳，看到吉鲁表情不太好看，拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地开导到：“还在想着上场比赛么？哈哈，别太纠结了，虽然上次3-1输给了里尔，但这一次大家都有信心拿到三分，加油。”

又是里尔对阵蒙彼利埃。

只不过这一次，换到了里尔的主场，队友的话让吉鲁恍惚想起，那次和他相遇也是发生在里尔对阵蒙彼利埃后，这让他心底有些说不清道不明的情绪搅动起来。

当吉鲁站在球员通道，不经意看向对面里尔的阵容时，他把这些说不清道不明的情绪看做为一种奇妙的预言，或者，更直白一点，是一种心有灵犀，是将那个人的登场点缀得更加华丽的鼓点。

总该有些什么，预示着美好的到来。

那个人半转着身子，正在跟他的队员谈笑，时不时传来的笑声在通道嘈杂的人声中分不清楚，而来来往往的队员们将那个人的身影，在吉鲁眼里切割成一张一张连续的画面。

这足够认出他了，几个月过去，很多记忆变得模糊，但有些记忆却愈发深刻。

吉鲁自从看到他的第一眼，就没有移开过视线。或许是这样的视线过于炙热，那个被锁定的人停下了和队友说话，回头向吉鲁的方向望了一眼。

那双漂亮的，宝石般绿色的眸子一点点转动着，卷翘的睫毛被灯光打出显眼的轮廓，而他的眼神中，一开始有着不确定该看向谁的恍惚，可当吉鲁完全地映在眸子里后，就变得清晰而肯定起来。

当两个人的视线彻底重合在一起时，吉鲁甚至觉得自己周围的一切都为自己停滞安静，球员通道里就只有那个人是鲜活的，在这骤然的奇迹里，只有他有向自己走来的权利。

但那个人只是笑了笑，随后朝他眨了眨眼睛——这是吉鲁在他身上无比熟悉和喜爱的小动作，但这个时候却差点气死吉鲁，然后转过了身子。

这是什么友好而亲切的表示？

26号，阿扎尔，他的号码，他的名字，吉鲁咬着牙记下了，然后在心里默念，蒙彼利埃今天一定要赢下里尔，一定。

06.

“阿扎尔，要交换球衣么？”吉鲁在赛后高高兴兴，又带着点报复心里，特地找到了低着头准备下场的阿扎尔，将自己的球衣脱下攥在手里，又指了指他的球衣。

“我不换。”阿扎尔显然对输了这场比赛有点不开心，吉鲁笑了笑凑近他，压低声音，悄悄地说：“对了，你到底有没有看到那个帖子？”

“就是那个，很傻的帖子么？”阿扎尔的眼里有了点笑意，但还是板着脸回到。

“拜托，我连你名字都不知道，你要我怎么找你啊。而且，你分明知道我的名字，那个时候还奥利奥利地叫，到头来反而一点动静都没有。”

“什么，什么奥利...奥利，我...住口！”虽然知道眼前的吉鲁口中说的人并不是“自己”，但阿扎尔某种意义上，在他身下也不是没有这么做过，耳尖立刻红了起来，支支吾吾反驳到。

因为怕镜头拍到，导致报纸报出“因不满输球，里尔19岁新星赛后对蒙彼利埃球员大打出手”这样的标题，他只能做些小动作，暗地里掐了一下吉鲁。

“我本来想找你的。”阿扎尔看到吉鲁夸张的表情，勾了嘴角，悄悄收回手，垂下眼继续说到，“但有人和我说已经在那个论坛上贴出我的名字了。我懒得多此一举，就，就一直等着你咯。”

“谁告诉过我你的信息啊！我发誓，今天在球员通道见到你之前，我在那个论坛上根本没有看到和你有关的任何消息。”吉鲁没想到阿扎尔竟然也一直在等着自己的消息，又激动，又怕对方心里也像自己责怪他的不作为一样，忙澄清自己的清白。

“好啦好啦，这些事就此打住。”阿扎尔摇摇头满不在乎地笑了笑，向他伸出手，收敛了脸上的玩笑神情，眸子里闪烁着光，仰头看向吉鲁，“艾登，艾登·阿扎尔。”

“奥利维尔·吉鲁。”吉鲁一愣，很快笑着报出了自己的名字，回握上他的手，然后被猝不及防地拉近，听到阿扎尔踮起脚在他耳边低语到：“当然，你更想听我这么叫你吧，奥利。”

“既然这样，我可以叫你艾登么？”吉鲁在阿扎尔极快地抽身离去时，将另一只手落下，装作无意地碰过他挺翘的臀部，满意于那里的熟悉触感。

“可以，但你知道什么时候适合这么叫我。”阿扎尔听到后，回头对他笑了笑，话里藏着些属于少年人的大胆轻佻。

吉鲁停下了脚步，望着阿扎尔走进球员通道的背影，无奈而又满足地笑了——这确确实实，就是那个夜里路灯下叫住他的妖精啊。

当他回到家，最后准备删去电脑上有关于那个论坛的所有历史时，发现有最新的帖子，标题是里尔，26号，心情复杂。

当然，24的吉鲁不会知道，这是27岁的阿扎尔在八年后给他的小提示。他也不会知道，这个小提示迟了那么久，却依然没有让一切错过。

#End


End file.
